


Some One Like You

by LovedByFew



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: F/M, Murder, Riddick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovedByFew/pseuds/LovedByFew





	1. Character Intro

Name: Anastasia

Age:24

Looks: mid-back length black curly hair; fair skin; eyes change from neon green to aqua blue depending on light, 5'8"; 140lbs

Bio: I am Anastasia. You need know nothing more, except that I am on the run from every merc there is. Including my own father.


	2. In the Beginning

They say most of your brain shuts down in cryosleep. All but the primitive side. The animal side. . . no wonder I’m still awake. They’re transporting me with civilians. Sounded like 40, 40 plus. I heard an Arab voice, some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca, but what route? What route? I smelled a woman, sweat, boots, tool belt, leather, prospector type. Free settlers, and they only take the back roads. And here’s my real problem, Mr. Johns, the Blue-eyed Devil. Planning on taking me back to a slam, only this time he picked a ghost lane. A long time between stops. Long time for something to go wrong.

*Three days earlier, Anastasia POV

I get off the ship I had just landed in the grain fields outside a large settlement on a small farming planet. If Johns can track me to here than he deserves a little treat, and by that I mean a kick upside the face. I set off by the cover of night, the large purple moon shining down on me, I make sure to cover the light prints that I make in the moist soil. There is a barn up ahead, but I don’t think that I should stay there tonight, too obvious. I keep going, and I hit a town before too long. I see a bar, a market, a town hall, and a church. I head for the church, the darkened windows offering shelter, and warmth from the rapidly cooling night. I creep over to it on all fours like a cat, avoiding the lights from the other buildings. I reach the front door and I try the knob. Nothing, it’s locked. I crawl to the back of the building and I try the back door, this one yields more success. The door moves, but it only cracks open, a chain lock holds the door to the frame. Too easy. I use my special power; I let the acid flow to my fingernails. My nails start to glow bright neon green, I stroke the chain with the back of my hand and it melts because of the acid leaking from the tips of my nails. The chain ends fall away and I walk into the building. I close the door behind me and I walk down a set of wooden stairs into the basement of the building, I have the best chance in a basement if Johns finds me. No windows, and as far as I can tell, no lights. I take off my top hat and I look around. I see a small cot and a small amount of food in the room, but I pass them both up. I sleep in the next room, on top of the table.

I wake up when I hear a door creak open. I flip off the table and onto the floor. I pull my left leg up to my chest, and my right leg is ready to propel me forward into my assailant. I put on my favorite set of brass knuckles; nobody is taking me out just yet. The door to my room creaks open next; slowly a figure with a gun enters the blackened room, stupid human. I lunge for the person’s foot and they don’t see me until they’re on the floor. I kick the weapon out of their hands and I hit the person in the side of the head with my brass knuckles. A male’s voice grunts and then the body goes limp. I stop to look at him before I leave. A larger man with greying hair and a plump nose lays unconscious in front of me. He smells of the strong liquor he drank last night, his heart is still beating, he’ll live. I leave as soon as I get around the knocked out man’s body. I leave out the back door and into a small forest. The green in my eyes adjusts so I can see in the light; all the blue disappears, leaving only a grass green color. Blue is only for night sight. I trek into the forest for a short time when I hear something behind me. I stop walking momentarily, only long enough to determine that I’m being followed. I leap up into the branches of the tree above me and I watch for my pursuer. I see a tall male with blonde hair, a straight nose, and blue eyes, coated by light eyebrows. I feel my lips curl back in disgust. Johns. A low feral animal-like growl rises up from my throat, making Johns look up at my hiding place. He pulls a shotgun out of a strap of his pants and he looks around warily. I want to jump down on him and kill him so badly, but that would mean exposing myself to the light. And in the light is where he can see. I back up in the branches and he hears the rustling of the leaves. He shoots just over my shoulder; I could feel the wind off of the bullet. I drop to a slightly lower branch and into sight. Johns smiles and I let go of the branch as he fires another shot. I land on all fours like a cat and hop out of the way of another shot. I leap for a branch behind him and I catch hold of it as a bullet pierces my leg. I gasp in pain, but I have to keep moving. I throw myself from branch to branch Tarzan style, moving back and forth so Johns doesn’t get a clear shot. I can hear him running after me, but he doesn’t know where I’m leading him. I know this planet; it’s like my second home. Agamemnon. I lead the way to the hot springs, most people stay away from here because of the heat, but I find it quite pleasant.

As I reach the edge of the forest I fling myself out of the trees and into one of the springs, the water scalds my skin at first, then is a soothing warm as I get used to the temperature. I see Johns pass by this pool, it seems he cannot see through the dark water. I feel my leg and I find the bullet hole. I can see my blood polluting the water, but it doesn’t make that much of a difference. I surface briefly; I take out my knife and take a deep breath. I go back under the water and dig out the bullet. I feel my air escaping in large bubbles as I scream out in pain. I finally get the bullet out of the back of my thigh. I tear off a piece of my shirt and tie it around the wound. I surface again, I look through the steam rising from the various pools; I can see Johns at the far end of the pools. I slip silently out of the spring that I was in. I leave the bullet at the base of the raised stone circle around my spring and I run back to the forest. I make it to the edge and past. I turn and hide behind a tree. I peek out one side and I see Johns pick up the bullet I left for him. He mouths a very nasty curse for me and he sprints into the forest again. I fall over on purpose, into his view. I slow my breathing to an undetectable rate, I force my heart to slow, and just maybe he’s stupid enough to think that the heat of the springs killed me. I see him standing over me through my barely open eyes. He checks my pulse and then grabs me by the hair. He starts to drag me away from the hot springs. I wait until we are almost out of the steam to act. I open my eyes all the way and regain my motor senses. I jump up, wrap my leg around his neck, and grab his shotgun simultaneously. I throw him to the ground and I aim the barrel of the gun at his face. I stand out of his reach and he knows it. “Make a move Johns. I won’t hesitate to ghost you if you do.” I growl. “Go fuck yourself.” He spits at me. “I thought that was your job.” I jeer. He snarls something unintelligible. “Leave me alone Johns, tracking me isn’t good for your health. Didn’t you hear what I did to the last merc who tracked me?” I laugh. “I’m warning you now Johns, leave me be. Because I’ll be the death of you, and I’ll enjoy every second of it.” I back away with his shotgun still pointed at his head. I back as far into the mist as I can before turning my back on him.


	3. We Meet Again

I stay at the hot springs for two more days, sleeping in a cave near the mountains behind the springs. But when I sleep on the third night I am awakened by a noise, a horrible scrapping, clawing noise. I leap to my feet and out of the cave. A grate falls in front of the mouth of the cave as soon as I tuck and roll onto the ground. I see Johns and his brand new shotgun aimed right at my face. I’m on one knee looking up the barrel of the weapon. “Tracking you may not be good for my health, but it is amazing for my wallet.” Johns smiles and shoots my shoulder. I expect the bullet to hurt a lot more, until I pull a tranquilizer dart out of my flesh. All the colors around me blend together, and slowly drain from my vision.

I awake in an open cyo-tube. Not okay. I look down; my feet are strapped into the wall of the tube quite efficiently. I try to move my arms, but metal cuffs that are welded into the walls restrain them. I finally look around, noticing that I’m not alone. A tall woman with hair as black as mine, and curlier by far watches me. She stares at me while I take in my surroundings. I stare back into her grey eyes; that is until Johns steps in front of me. “Stay put, we don’t want the shockers to kick in do we?” he cackles. He stands a few inches away from me; I can smell his nasty warm breath. “You’d better back up.” Warns a deep, gravely, sexy voice. “Shut up Riddick.” Johns calls over his shoulder. He turns his attention back to me and leans one arm on the door of the tube. I head butt him in the forehead; he falls backward and lays on the ground, unconscious. I let the acid flow to my nails again, stroking the manacles that hold me there. I free my hands and then my feet. I see everyone else flee the ship. Except for Riddick. Although he is strapped securely in his pod, so I don’t see him getting very far. I walk over to him and lean one shoulder on the frame the cry-tube and smile a fox’s smile at him. “So, you’re Riddick?” I ask. Of course I had heard of him before, legendary Furian murderer. “Yup, I’m Riddick.” He replies. “You gonna let me out?” he asks. I shake my head. “In the interest of self preservation, I think not. But there is something I will do.” I tease. “And what would that be?” he asks me. I kiss him firmly for like twenty seconds, dissolve a slit in one of his wrist manacles, and then I walk away. “Catch you later.” I laugh as I walk off the ship. No one is going to come after me now, I’m on the planet that I know best, seeing as my home world was destroyed, or so they say.

As far as I know there are only three Furians left. Riddick, my father, and myself. My father, the merc. I started running from him as soon as I could walk. My mother died in child birth, but the one picture I have of her tells me that I look a lot like her, but my eyes are all my own. Mother had red, and father has yellow. How I got my blue and green eyes is anybody’s guess. The acidic nails are just a trait of the Furian women, though some of us had our own variations. I make it through the town again, and into the forest. It seems to feel homely to me, comfortable. I lay under the cover of some thorny berry bushes, not wanting to be found again. I start to think about Riddick, how his muscles bulged, how his voice sent tremors through my spine. How did he do that? He has some kind of power over me, but I don’t know which kind. I hear a rustling in the bushes to the east of me, I roll out on the west side of the bushes, and prepare for whatever it could be. Even though this forest is close to a town there are some pretty freaky critters in here. I’m just happy the Spinae didn’t find me while I was in the hot spring yanking a bullet out of my leg. Spinae are small fish that burrow into flesh with an arrowhead shaped bone on their heads. They then feast on your organs until either the stomach is punctured, and the acid burns away all the rest of your insides; or they finish laying their eggs in your blood stream, at which point the eggs will hatch, and you don’t even know that you are dead, but trust me. You are. A deep, dog-like growl comes from behind me, I turn around slowly, not wanting to startle the animal. I look up into the closest tree and see the brown fur and fangs. I stand up, level with the Demitto’s glaring orange eyes. It snarls louder, warning me to get out of its territory. I back up, away from the tree, and the Demitto stops it’s growling. Glad I got out of there before it jabbed me with the spear on the end of its tail. I make it out of the forest and into the mountains. I know this area better than any other. I trek to my favorite cave, the one I spent my nights in when I didn’t want anyone to find me. The cold nights when I wanted to feel the fingers of death, only to slip through them. I got low like that a few times. There was always something that picked me back up out of the dark. But after I turned 18 I had to leave again, my dad had found me. I don’t think he ever forgave me for what happened to mom.

She died in childbirth, so I didn’t know that I had killed her, or even what was going on. Every night when I was a child, he would tell me the story of how I had killed the only person who could ever love such an animal. Apparently I couldn’t control the acid flow yet, and it burned her so badly that they could only recognize the corpse by the baby it was holding, me. I grew up thinking, knowing that I am a cold-blooded killer, I mean, how could I? I killed the only woman I would ever be able to ever say ‘good night mom’ to. I was raised by the merc that would later hunt me as mercilessly as a wildfire blazes on dry grass. He’s only one of the other mercs on my tail; I heard that Johns’ dad didn’t like me making a fool of his son, so now he’s after me as well.

It gets cold at night in the mountains, but I’m good with fire. Before long I have a small campfire going to keep me warm. I watch as the light from the flames dances on the roof of the cave. Just then I realize how hungry I am. I get up and look out of my cave. Nothing but snow. I decide to go on a hunt tomorrow morning; it won’t do if I can’t find something to eat. I lie on the floor of the cave and sleep on the hard rock. In the morning I wake up to a rumbling stomach and limbs that ache from the cold. I get up and crack most of the joints in my body. I head to town and go to the back door of the bar. I pick the lock and let myself in. I find the refrigerator and raid it of some of its contents; some meat, water, lettuce. The bell to the front door rings, I stop and turn to look through the window into the front room. Standing there is the bar owner and my father.


	4. Escape

I duck quickly out of sight and I make my way to the back door. I watch as the man and my father enter the kitchen, I barely slip out the back door before they see me. I sprint as fast as I can back to my landing site; I have to get out of here before my dad finds me. I’m too late; he already has a few mercs on my ship. I can’t possibly take them all out in the light. I shrink into the shadows of the trees, waiting for my father to return. And as I had expected, he does; but not until late that night. They took the power cells from my ship to prevent me from leaving, damn them. I wait until the light in their tent gets turned off, then I creep into the tent. I don’t make a sound; I look for my power cells when I see a safe and an exploding lock. I hear someone shift in their sleep and it scares me. I jump out the tent door. I feel a hand brush my ankle as I fly from the doorway. I take an immediate right, flattening my body against the side of the tent. I see a rifle and a top half of a body emerge after me. The merc stands there stiffly. He listens for me, but I’m pretty sure that he’s new at this gig. He steps forward and he lowers the barrel of the weapon. I slip on my bladed knuckles, and I throw my hat in front of the kid. He turns just in time to see me cover his mouth and slash across the sweet spot. Just to the left of the spine, 4th lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. What a gusher. I watch as his eyes roll back in his skull and he drops to the ground. I swipe the rifle from his hands and strap it round my shoulders. I drag his body away from the tent sight to a tree. I haul him up after me and lay him in some branches. Daddy dearest is about to know that I’m here, and I’m pissed.

I sit in the higher branches of the tree and I catch a few hours of sleep before sunrise. As I watch the other men from the tent run out looking for their last man I feel a smile creep onto my face. I crawl down to the body of the dead merc and I nudge it out of the tree with my foot. He falls and I scurry over to a new tree as fast as I possibly can. “I know you can hear me Anna. You can’t scare my men and I. You can’t win this time.” My dad calls into the area where I am. My smile turns to a snarl. I take the rifle and I pick off the merc standing right behind him, the one whispering in his left ear. The blonde man goes down, and my father leaps backward. He shoots in my general direction, but misses me. He meant for the shot to scare me into falling out of the tree, he should know better than that. I shoot the man off to the right of him, protecting the flank. “Only four extra men. Fucking insulting to someone like me.” I shout from my tree. I make for another one, leading the last three away from their ship. “You call yourself a father to me, I called you slave driver.” I taunt them. They follow me as far as town before they catch onto my plan, but it’s too late for them. They followed the flock of birds that was rustling branches instead of me. I sprint to their ship and I close the door behind me. The lock in pretty sturdy, and it would take them hours to burn into here, even with charges. I look over for the power cells, the idiots left them in here. I decide to take the ones to my ship as well. I sneak a peek before I open the door, making sure that the mercs aren’t waiting for me. I sprint for the tent and grab the small safe with the compact power cells in it. I run as fast as I can back to my new ship and I lock the door behind me.

I prepare for take off when I hear bullets start to bounce off the back door of my ship. “Back off if you don’t want to get fried.” I laugh to myself. I push the engines to maximum and I take off, springing out of the atmosphere.

I fly for a few days in one direction, then another few in a different direction, no real destination in mind. I just need somewhere with no people at all, or so many people that no one would recognize me. By now the price on my head has just risen by a few thousand credits. Maybe I could go somewhere in the Helion system, I heard that New Mecca is nice and crowded this time of year. I decide to take a trip to Helion Prime, the largest and most populated of the planets. I look at the ship around me and it finally dawns on me. Until they pick up my trail again I don’t have to think about my father. I’m free, for now.


	5. Hey There

New Mecca, a city planet with a population of about 3 trillion people. Easy for someone like me to hide in for a while. I cut my hair, now it only goes to my shoulders, it kinda makes me sad, but I would do anything to escape my father. The last time he threw me in the slam he over saw my first torture there. The mercs threw a small pebble in a pot of boiling water, and I had to reach in and get it. They would hold my arms in the water after the first few times. I found the pebble far too quickly for their liking. Here in New Mecca though, I could hide for decades if I have to. I make it out of the shipping yard safely enough, even though there were security guards with my picture running around. I sneak into the back of a truck and it takes me hours away from where I landed the craft. I catch an hour of sleep on the overly bumpy ride over, and when the truck finally stops I kill the driver and run off before anyone notices. A scream comes from behind me and I look back as I turn a corner. A woman has stumbled upon the dead body. Time for me to disappear.

~5 years later~

I’m walking on the streets, following quite a raucous when I hear a voice that I recognize. “You were supposed to watch her.” A deep, angry voice that sends shivers down my spine. Only one man could do that to me, Riddick. “I did, she ran off to find you. She never forgave you for leaving, just when she needed you most.” I poke my head into the home that looks like it has been through a war. “Anyone I know?” I ask. Riddick glares at me and throws his blade at my face. I catch it effortlessly, and then embed it in a post. “She needed to stay away from me. You all do.” Riddick growls. “Sorry honey, not happening. Why you may ask, because you’re the only other one of my kind alive.” I grumble as Riddick tries to walk past me. He stops and stares down at me. “What?” he asks. “I know that you are a Furyan, well so am I. My father is one of us to, but he’s taken to hunting my sorry little ass all over this damn universe. So I don’t consider him one of us anymore.” I sigh. “There is no us.” Riddick snarls and walks out. “You can’t get rid of me that easily. I am the one who melted your manacle.” I remind him. “I know, I recognize you, but you should leave before I lose my temper.” Riddick warns as we push our way through the screaming crowd. “Riddick.” A little girl calls out. He stops and looks at her. “Are you going to stop the new monsters now?” She asks. He stares for a few seconds longer and then takes off running. I follow him easily, but I don’t stay too close, you never know what he’ll do.

He comes to a stop on top of one of the buildings and I stop on the same roof. “I’m not trying to follow you discreetly, I know that you don’t like me, but you’re stuck with me.” I smirk. He leaps over to the next roof and I follow him. We land on the next roof and the one we were previously on gets crushed by one of the Necromunger ships. I look at the tall spire; it has one face carved into the top of it four times, once on each side. I watch as thousands of ships fire up their engines and launch off the sides of the gargantuan building. They spread out across the city center, but if Helion Prime goes down the other planets in the system are not far behind us. “Riddick, Imam will try to get his family out by following the rough direction we went in.” I warn. “I know.” He answers gruffly. I look down and sure enough there are Imam, his wife and his daughter. Riddick and I see Necro troops advancing on Imam and his family’s position, but they aren’t going there because of Imam, we see an opposing force, the local authorities. A deep resonating growl comes from the back of Riddick’s throat, forcing me to look into his . . . goggles. He launches himself off the roof and I follow him, we land on a balcony and then we sprint down the stairs of the building. We hide just inside the doorway of the building. “Come.” We hear, but then a male yell erupts from one of the military forces. I look over to where Riddick just was, but is no longer. I grab Imam’s wife by the arm and haul her backward. She shrieks and I shove her, and the little girl behind a large slab of building. “Just wait.” I hiss as they try to escape me. “Riddick was here.” The woman cries into her hands. “And he’s got your husband. Riddick will keep him safe as long as he can keep up.” I frown. But how long will that be. I hear the discharging of weapons behind me, and they are hitting flesh. I dare a look over my shoulder. I see tens of Necromunger bodies lying on the ground. 


End file.
